


ExtraTerrestial

by AmidalasCouture



Series: Obikin Week July 2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Drunk Sex, First Time, I love(d) you, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Obikin Week July 2017, Fourth Day: LyricsAfter finishing a mission, Obi-Wan and Anakin go to a club for a few drinks.





	ExtraTerrestial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> Have fun reading this!   
> If you are interested in talking to me,  
> I can be found here on tumblr: https://amidalascouture.tumblr.com/

They were on yet another backwater planet, but this time the peaceful negotiations proved to be exactly that. The native government proved to be much more republican friendly than they first anticipated. It was only few months into the war and alliances were still being secured. Tomorrow morning Anakin and him would be on their they, but today they had a few hours to relax, so they had found themselves in one of the more popular clubs. He even had let his padawan talk him into only donning the barest outfit he could put together and be considered civil. ‘ _ Master, they will never let us in if you look like that.’,  _ Anakin had complained, he himself only wearing the black shirt over equally black pants.  _ ‘And mindtricking your way into the club, is after all a most inappropriate use of the force.’  _ So Obi-Wan had done what every good master would have done and complied to the younger man's wishes. He felt nearly naked with only the white shirt over brown pants to be honest, but it did not bother him much.  _ Albeit,  _ he thought,  _ they would have let Anakin in wearing anything he wanted.  _ A fact that was to his general amusement. The interest in his apprentice and the resulting blushing and nervous stammering from his padawan were an endless source of amusement for Obi-Wan.

 

**You're so hypnotizing**

**Could you be the devil?**

**Could you be an angel?**

 

They have found themselves in one of the boothes. Soon a waitress came and took their order. After that the alcohol came in a steady flow to them. The buzzing feel of alcohol loosened their tense muscles and minds, the war temporary forgotten.  _ It’s nice.  _ Obi-Wan thought.  _ To be able to laugh again freely.  _ Yes, they shared their fare deal of bickering and jokes between them, but much more of a smirk and underlaid with the graveness of the situation, it was far from a true laugh. And he loved his padawans laughs, the way his whole body would shake with amusement. He did not even remember what silly thing he had said, but slightly drunk like this, Anakin would laugh about most things. 

 

**Your touch magnetizing**

**Feels like I am floating**

**Leaves my body glowing**

 

Somewhere along the night, Anakin had stood up. Obi-Wan looked up at the Chosen One with the same reverence he had since the other had begun to share his happiness freely. Grinning, Anakin declared then: “Master, it would be a shame not to dance.” And Obi-Wan had to laugh. Dancing was something else Anakin was terrible at. The other stumbled through the steps like a newborn foal, at last he had at the last occasion there he was proposed to dance on some ball. It did not occur to Obi-Wan that at this club, dancing may not be considered the same way of moving. It did not matter, he grabbed the hand the other had extended to him and was drawn to his feet. Together they made their way to the mass of the bodies on the dancefloor.

 

**They say, be afraid**

**You're not like the others**

**Futuristic lover**

**Different DNA**

**They don't understand you**

 

They started a few feet apart, but the impossibility of distance came apparent over time as they were pushed closer and closer. They both were smiling and grinning and intimacy came easily in moments like these. There were no thoughts of would be’s and maybes, of rules and regulations. They were two friends having fun together. Except they were master and padawan.  _ I wish we were just that.  _ Obi-Wan reckoned.  _ Or more.  _ He should definitely not want to more, but it had been impossible not to fall in love. He had seen many of the patrons staring at Anakin and he had to admit, he had been doing the same, because the jedi had grown up into a beautiful man.   _ And I am blessed.  _ Something that he would never say aloud sober. He was not.

 

**You're from a whole 'nother world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

 

“What did you say?”, Anakin asked, the music loud and making it hard to understand the other. It was when that he realised that instead of thinking he had been talking aloud.  _ Thank god _ That the other had probably not heard him, the bass deafening their ears and pulsing in sync to their heartbeats. It did not dissuade his padawan from trying and he suddenly was so close their breaths mingled, that wide, blue eyed gaze upon him, the eyes alight with fire and electricity. Obi-Wan was enraptured and in a lapse of judgement and with liquid courage in his veins, he closed the distance.

 

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

 

Anakin did not even balk, but kissed him back with fervor and inexperience. It was still the best kiss he had ever shared, the taste of the others lips more intoxicating than any drink he’ve had. Obi-Wan could only grab the front of the others shirt in an attempt to keep the other from stopping kissing him and Anakin seemed happy enough to please. He wound his flesh hand in his master's hair and mechanical had grabbed his ass, pulled him closer and closer, their bodies grinding to the beat.  _ Stars _ _ \-  _ He all but nearly moaned, but the lips sealed any words from escaping and so he could barely think it. Straight thoughts were sent flying out of the window, or else he would not let his own hands wander to the small of the other back and then getting a feel of his backside. Damn, Anakin, and his too tight pants. It was not his fault for being tempted.

 

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

 

They broke the kiss only for a moment before lips found lips again. He sucked in his padawans under lip, nibbling at it and listening to the obscene sounding moan that escaped the other’s lips. This should be forbidden.  _ It is.  _ But he was too far into the haze to let the thought linger.  _ He wants this _ , Obi-Wan amended. He could feel Anakin’s growing erection, his own straining in his pants. How long was this overdue? They continued to kiss, their hips moving with the music, building the friction. Only for a moment Anakin let go, bowing slightly to bring his mouth to Obi-Wan's right ear. “We should go, Master. “, he said and then added:, “Or else I will…” He did not need to say it aloud, it was clear what he meant. Obi-Wan nodded, but did not let go of his padawan as they made their way to the bar. He paid for their drinks. The fresh air of the night hit them afterwards, but the heated touches chased away the cold.

 

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

 

The way to the hotel was too long. Obi-Wan more than once found himself being pressed against a wall, hands roaming along the lines of his stomach, underneath his shirt. It took all his willpower to mutter “Patience, Anakin” between kisses and divert them from doing it right then and there.  _ When was the last time I was aroused like this?  _ He could not tell. Sure, he got enough game, his own appearance drawing enough attention. He did not need to be vain to know he looked good. It was ironically, that it was probably due to their jedi training that they made it back to their room at the inn. He laughs at the thought, Anakin looked at him confused, but he shushed him with another kiss.

 

**You're so supersonic**

**Wanna feel your powers**

**Stun me with your lasers**

**Your kiss is cosmic**

**Every move is magic**

 

As soon as they made it to their room, they began discarding their clothes. The shirts were the first to go, giving Obi-Wan full access to Anakin's torso. He kissed and bit his way down the other's throat, leaving marks along the way. His padawan did not mind, if he judged the way the other was groaning. The others hands were wandering along his back, searching for purpose, but finding none other than to explore. He opened  Anakin's trousers and pulled them down. “The bed.”, he told him and they departed long enough for Anakin to go lie down. On the way they lost their shoes, the other stark naked now. It was a glorious sight.

 

**You're from a whole 'nother world**

**A different dimension**

**You open my eyes**

**And I'm ready to go**

**Lead me into the light**

 

Obi-Wan shed his own pants then, feeling relieved at being not trapped in his pants any longer. He took a moment to look Anakin over when he reached the bed. The other was so  _ beautiful, just beautiful _ and he was breathtakingly  _ mine. _ Those lips were swollen from the kissing they did and the way he worried them, waiting for Obi-Wan to come to the bed. The nervosity was only a shallow footnote under the arousal he felt from the other in the force. The evidence straining along the tanned lines of Anakin's torso. The man, not boy anymore, was caressing it, looking through half lidded eyes up at him.  _ Irresistible _ . He got on the bed and crawled over Anakins body, kissing his way up from his padawans feet. There was nothing he did not love about him. It was not even his physique, which would be easier to ignore, if it was not paired with such a loyal and passionate soul. There was no other he trusted more with his life and he knew that Anakin felt the same. Their bond went so deep and while they never talked about it, this was just another form of communication, a result of their closeness.

 

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

 

Their mouths met again but with a deeper hunger than before. It was not the hurried devouring of two famished souls, but slower and meaningfuller. Between breaths and kisses, he finally asked: “Do you want to..”, he did not come farther than that as Anakin's “Please, take me. I want you.” followed. It was decided then. He held out his hands and looked toward the lube, bless the force for convenience. Anakin's nervousness faded as he laughed. “Naughty, Master. I don’t think the Jedi intended the force to be used like this.” Obi-Wan chuckled at the quib, the old discussion never forgotten. He used the lube on his hand, the other willingly parted his legs for him. They kissed as he began to widen his former Padawan slowly first with one than with two. Twisting them and scissoring them, he had Anakin panting and moaning beneath him. Its when he murmured into his ear: “You have much to learn.”

 

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

 

He took his time, the night was young and now that he had him, that he was allowed to do this to him, to give him pleasure, he was in no hurry. Greedily and utterly selfish, he wanted to ruin him for others. “More, Master~”, Anakin begged prettily like he did everything. His hands had found purchase in Obi-Wan's hair and on his shoulder, pressing them closer. He rolled his hips with the thrust of his master's fingers, three of them, and he saw stars every now and then. A whine escaped his throat,the loss of those thingers leaving him incomplete  and Obi-Wan marveled at the sound. “Shhh.”, the Jedi crooned, finally lubing his own neglected member up.

 

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

 

Tentatively he pushed in, slowly disappearing inside his padawan. “Yeee-s.”, his lover exhaled, straining his neck and reinforcing the grip. Obi-Wan used his chance to kiss along the line of exposed flesh, red blotches that come morning would turn purple, covered it. They were already sweaty before he began pulling out and thrusting in again. At first slowly but taking on a faster Rhythm as Anakin snaked his legs around Obi-Wan's hips and crossed his ankles behind them. The master drove in deep, the angle different now and the moans and groans of both of them becoming louder.

 

**This is transcendental**

**On another level**

**Boy, you're my lucky star**

 

The single bed creaked under the strain of their lovemaking but both of them were too far gone to bother with it. Their breath erratic as their fucking became more frantic. Obi-Wan felt himself becoming closer to the edge, shifting his weight on one arm, he began to jerk Anakin off. Soon after the other began to come in spurts, the muscle clenching around him, pushing himself further along. Few thrusts later the orgasm overcame him.

 

**I wanna walk on your wavelength**

**And be there when you vibrate**

**For you I'll risk it all**

**All**

 

He fell down beside Anakin, his chest heaving. The other snuggled closer and buried his face in Obi-Wans neck. “I love you.”, the words were spoken softly and even though they were so close, he nearly missed them. He halted a moment, not knowing what to answer. He would be a hypocrite if he told him that attachment was forbidden. So he went for the truth. “I love you too, Anakin.” He could feel the smile of his padawans lips against his neck. The force a blanket of peacefulness and love around them as they had opened themselves to each other. They were closer than ever. Before the lull of sleep pulled him, he thought,  _ How can this be forbidden? _

 

**Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me**

**Infect me with your love and**

**Fill me with your poison**

**Take me, ta-ta-take me**

**Wanna be a victim**

**Ready for abduction**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Extraterrestrial**

**Boy, you're an alien**

**Your touch so foreign**

**It's supernatural**

**Extraterrestrial**


End file.
